Bad Luck Charm
by La Chanteuse
Summary: Sam and Dean take on a case involving improbable deaths in New Jersey. When they discover the source of the supernatural phenomena, they find themselves entangled in the lives of two artistic roommates, Elizabeth and Sharon. Have Sam and Dean finally found the connections they've been searching for? Or the cause of the evilness around them? (My first chapter fic! Please review!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my very first chapter fiction! I'm really excited to write this one out. I'll be posting every other day, so I won't leave you guys hanging. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

Sam scrolled through the website, looking for clues to the mysterious happenings in the next town over. He and his brother checked into the dilapidated motel an hour earlier. Dean was out getting something greasy for dinner, no doubt. Sam thought that a more efficient use of time was to start researching. This case was a puzzle for sure, and even Bobby was having trouble finding any clues in all of his extensive stacks of books. Sam thought through the incomprehensible sequence of events. It all started a month ago when the local bank manager died after he dropped his cup full of pens, tripped over them, fell, and impaled himself on his own red pen. It had gone straight through his sternum and pierced his heart. Initially the coroner couldn't figure out how the flimsy plastic pen could pierce so deeply, shattering through bone and flesh. The working theory down in the labs was that it was some kind of childhood bone deficiency, a genetic disorder overlooked by his primary physician. The local news picked up the story immediately,and after a few crime scene pictures leaked the tale became a Youtube sensation a mere week later. That alone was not enough to get Sam's attention. Strange things happen every day after all, and lord knows both brothers had seen stranger.

It was what happened a week after that really put the suburb in New Jersey on the brother's map. The owner of a local book store chain had been found in the corner of his giant emporium, next to the overpriced coffee shop advertising 8 dollar cappuccinos. The official press release stated that he choked to death on his own manuscript, masticating his own pages of pretentious literary fiction. He ate until his stomach was full, the paper lined his esophagus, filling him until he couldn't take another breath. The coroner found that the owner had been taking a specific combination of arthritis medication and anti-depressants that caused this manic episode. The media had a field day. With two implausible deaths in two weeks, who could blame them?

That's when Sam proposed that he and Dean check out the town. Initially, he'd thought it was the work of the trickster. Each death had that dramatic flair and touch of irony. However, upon closer inspection the medical evidence had completely explained each event. Both victims either had extremely bad luck, or someone was out to get them. Maybe a witch? Sam kept researching.

"Hey Sammy, how's it goin'?" Dean burst in the door unceremoniously, but with more exuberance than he's had in weeks.

"Same. No leads... If I had to guess, I'd say we have a witch on our hands." Sam grabbed the bag of food Dean tossed onto the faux wooden table.

"I got you your rabbit food." Dean said snarkily as Sam took out the Cobb salad that he'd requested.

"That stuff'll kill you" Dean took a huge bite of his double cheeseburger. Sam wouldn't begrudge Dean of his greasy meals. Especially not after last summer.

Sam speared a few pieces of lettuce, "Yea, sure. So, I think we should start with the coroner tomorrow." Dean grunted in affirmation. Sam closed his laptop for the night, his eyes tired from staring at the screen.

* * *

The metal slab rolled out, metal clashing against metal as the body of the first victim was revealed.

"Straight shot into the left vetricle." The coroner mused, obviously bewildered by the state of the body. "If it wasn't for his genetic disorder, he'd have been fine. It's extremely rare, with no obvious symptoms. It's no wonder his physician missed it."

Sam and Dean moved closer to the pallid corpse, scrutinizing the dark hole where the red pen punctured the victim's sternum.

"It passed right through. His sternum just couldn't hold up. I've never seen anything like it, in twenty years." The coroner crossed his arms to his chest, contemplating

"So you're sure he had the genetic markers for this disease?" Dean asked, doubtfully.

"Go down to the lab and check the results for yourself, Agent Nugent. I can save you a trip though. I guarantee their validity." The coroner's arms tightened around his chest.

"We believe you, Dr. Schorsch." Sam cut the tension. "What about the second vic?"

The doctor rolled the corpse back into the freezer. He moved a few rows down and brings out a second chilled body.

"Now this one is a mystery." Dr. Schorsch marveled, "Ate himself to death. I mean, literally ripped his own manuscript apart and ingested it until his suffocated."

Dean grimaced as he took in the appearance of the second victim. His mouth was wide open, the paper that had filled it occupied a jar next to the body.

"We took out most of the paper in his mouth and esophagus. He'd eaten enough to fill his stomach beforehand, though. I've never seen anything like this, either. Is this why the F.B.I is involved?"

"We can't really say, doctor." Sam said with authority. "Are there any correlations in social groups, any commonalities in habits that you've deciphered?"

"None. Not a one. That's the mystery I suppose.." Dr. Schorsch's eyes glazed over in thought.

"Well, make sure you get back to us with any new information." Dean handed the coroner his card before motioning Sam to the exit. "Still thinking it's a witch?"

"I think it's as good a theory as anything else." Sam pushed the double glass doors of the coroner's office open as he made his way to the Impala.

"Let's interview the witnesses. These two cases have to have a common thread." Dean started the Impala's ignition.

"Hex bags first." Sammy said as he folded himself into the passenger's seat. "Can't be too careful."

Dean pressed down the gas and heads back to the motel.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth tapped her fingers against the cover of the novel resting in her lap. Her dark eyes scanned the people surrounding her. Why did she join this book club to begin with? It was just wannabe authors, proclaiming their own pretentious opinions onto every single book that was chosen. She'd found the club's latest selection to be quite enjoyable actually, a good old fashioned adventure story. There aren't enough of those around anymore, she thinks as she brushes her silky black hair from her heart shaped face.

She was lost in thought again, and when she came to the entire book club was staring at her. Sheldon, a slender man with thick framed glasses looked at her most intently.

"Am I right, Elizabeth?" he asked, the corner of his mouth turned up in a slimy grin. Elizabeth gave him a blank stare in return.

"The protagonist is totally finding herself in the first half. But in the second half, when she comes into her own, she discovers female superiority. I bet her love interest didn't mind getting kicked around for a chapter or two." Sheldon's greasy grin widened, creeping her out even more.

"I don't know about all that..." She didn't have a chance to finish before Sheldon launched into another one of his tangents, always with an underlying current of sadomasochistic angst. She shuddered. When would he understand that he should either talk to his wife about his, or see a therapist?

Elizabeth opened the cover of the sci-fi adventure that they had been discussing this week. She enjoyed the subject matter immensely, but couldn't help but be discouraged at the way Sheldon had twisted it and viewed it behind his own filter of repressed desire and twisted inclinations. She thought of her own novel. She'd finally had the courage to write it down a few months ago. When she brought it to the group, the initial reaction was positive. Sheldon, however, had latched on to the idea of her heroine and dubbed her the "strong, female lead that is lacking in most modern literature". This had devolved into his own fantasies of female domination. She sighed audibly. Either he'd be proselytizing the virtues of his fantasies or completely disregarding the book. There was no middle ground with him. She bit her full lower lip. Ever since she'd revealed her first draft to the group, Sheldon had been obsessed with the idea of her heroine.

After this week's meeting, Sheldon followed her to her car, in what she initially thought was earnest approval for her work. They had an engaging conversation about writing styles and women in literature, and about modern science fiction and fantasy. She'd found herself laughing and light hearted by the end of the conversation.

"Kick me." Sheldon said out of the blue.

"What?" Elizabeth laughed, leaning against her trusty '95 Toyota Corolla.

"Kick me... you know... like your heroine would." Sheldon said nervously. Elizabeth let out a uneasy laugh. She fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going.

"No thanks, Sheldon." She spun around and opened her car door, hopping inside and quickly turning the ignition. "You have a good night, say hello to the wife and kids."

"Yea... yea... sure, Elizabeth. You have a goodnight too... say hi to Sharon." Sheldon stuttered awkwardly.

Elizabeth blared the local rock station loudly on the way home. She couldn't wait to tell her roommate Sharon about the latest Sheldon story. Sharon was her go to girl. She imagined what Sharon's face would be when she told her what had happened that night. Whatever it was, it'd be good. Sharon always had the funniest faces. She pulled into the driveway and shuffled up the stairs to their second floor apartment. She pushed into the door, and was greeted by Sharon's welcoming grin.

"Hey! How was your day?" Sharon crossed her legs on the couch.

"You will never believe what Sheldon did this time..." Elizabeth started, but before she could finish Sharon already had her hands up.

"Wait... I can't hear this without at least one glass of wine." Sharon laughed and opened a cheap, but delicious bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass.

"Alright... what'd he do this time?" Sharon probed as she handed Elizabeth an overly full glass of chardonnay.

"Well..." Elizabeth regaled Sharon with the skeevy story of the evenings events. The best friends laughed and poured each other more wine as they talked.

* * *

Meanwhile, downtown Sheldon sought out another form of entertainment. He'd thought Elizabeth would oblige, seeing as her writing was full of kick-ass females. She just couldn't understand. He needed a strong woman. His wife just couldn't do it for him. How did he end up with two kids, a wife, and mortgage anyways? All he wanted was a little release. He turned down a dark alleyway and into an inconspicuous doorway.

"Hello." The buxom receptionist said curtly. Her pale features were highlighted with a ruby red corset.

"Um.. Hello." Sheldon said hesitantly. Was he really going to pay to do this? He felt the pleasurable ache spread throughout his body. Yes. Yes, he was. His wife wouldn't do this for him, and apparently Elizabeth wouldn't either. The bitch had been sending mixed signals for weeks, but now he saw how it really was.

"I'm... I'm here to see Mistress Genevieve." Sheldon's voice was trembling now. He was stepping past a boundary which he'd previously denied himself. He'd always wanted to see what was past that boundary. And now he would.

"Right this way." The receptionist smirked and turned, leading him down another hallway, covered in black velvet. She opened painted black door, her hand moving to her hip and her fingers grasping his jaw, pulling his face up to meet hers.

"You're in for a treat, boy. Mistress Genevieve is one of our strictest Mistresses." She smirked again and chuckled as Sheldon hesitantly stepped inside.

A woman stood in the middle of the room, her posture strong and her stance wide. She was also corseted and strikingly beautiful. Her leather skirt was low enough to be classy, but high enough to reveal the sheer hem lines of her stockings, held up by a black garter. Sheldon almost melted at the sight. She moved her body, so gracefully she that was almost undulating as she reached him. Wordlessly, she led him over to her implements. She took some rope in her slender fingers and tied Sheldon up in elaborate knots. She grazed her fingernails up his chest and she felt him shudder.

"P-p-please hit me, Mistress!" Sheldon begged, the throbbing pleasure grew within him.

"Hmmm... does the boy want pain then?" Mistress Genevieve sneared. "Boy doesn't always get what he wants."  
"Yes Mistress." Sheldon cowered, his is whole body trembled with excitement.

"But in this case... I think I can oblige." Her riding crop hits hit his chest hard. Sheldon shuddered in pleasure.

"My... my face... hit my face please Mistress." Sheldon's voice was almost guttural as he made his request.

"I will hit you where I please, boy." Mistress Genevieve traded her crop for a hard looking paddle. She reared back. Her aim was impeccable. At the last minute, her incredibly high heel broke, sending her forward, the momentum of her swing unable to be held back. The hard paddle landed with a **CRACK** right on Sheldon's skull. His frame drooped and fell, the rope tangled and grasped at his neck. His body continued to fall, despite the rope being caught. An audible** SNAP** echoed throughout the dungeon room. Sheldon's neck bent at an unnatural angle. Mistress Genevieve moved toward him, catching her own breath. His head was bleeding and his breathing stopped. Her crimson lips parted in a scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean scowled as Sam finished up their protective hex bags. He didn't like the reminder of Ruby's influence in his little brother's life. So much had changed while he was downstairs. He hated Sam's dabbling in the gray moral areas of their job, even though it was necessary in this instance. With the body count rising as fast as it was, they couldn't be too careful.

The brothers weren't in their motel room for more than thirty minutes before Dean's phone rang. It was the coroner.

"You and your partner wanted me to call if anything out of the ordinary came up..." Dr. Schorsch's hesitantly skirted the subject.

"Yea doc. Whaddya got for us?" Dean was impatient for the news.

"Well.. you could definitely call this death...interesting. Freak accident in a local..business.." An awkward silence ensued.

"What is it?" Dean said a little more gruffly than he intended

"The local dungeon, I mean.. er... sex dungeon. Guy died of a broken neck. Apparently, he was tied up and the ropes tangled. But, I'm telling you... I've never seen anything like this. The rope tangled in just the right way for a knot to break his neck. The odds are astronomical. Anyway, I thought you'd like to know." Dr. Schorsch's said awkwardly.

"Yea, thanks doc." Dean hung up the phone. "Sammy, hurry it up with those bags. We've got another stiff."

* * *

Sam and Dean made their way down the dark, sketchy alley. They stopped at a black door, set so far in the wall that anyone would miss it if they didn't already know what to look for. Dean raised his eyebrow at his brother. Sam looked more than uncomfortable as they stepped over the precipice of the establishment. They were greeted by a buxom receptionist. She was clearly having trouble maintaining her aloof demeanor.

"Welcome." Her seductive voice seemed forced.

"Well hey there." Dean's lips formed his signature smirk, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Couple's session tonight, or will you be wanting individualized attention?" Dean's smirk turned to a grimace at the receptionist's words.

"Actually, we're here about the dead body." Dean flashed his counterfeit badge.  
The receptionist's countenance turned in an instant from forced sensuality to distress.

"It was an accident. I'd never seen a dead body before. I heard Mistress Genevieve scream, I thought he'd gotten too rough with her so I ran in with security.. but...but..." She took a deep breath and composed herself.

"His neck. He wasn't breathing! There was nothing any of us could do, he was gone in an instant. I don't know how the ropes gathered like they did. It seemed impossible!" Her eyebrows furrowed as she recalled the ghastly scene

"We believe you." Sam reached out and squeezed her shoulder lightly, and she visibly relaxed. "Can you look up any information he gave?"

"Not without a warrant. You can see why that would be a problem for us. Our clients value us for our privacy." She shrugged.

"It would really help us. We only want to make sure he doesn't continue being labeled a John Doe." Dean gave her his best flirtatious look.

"Let me ask Mistress Genevieve.. follow me." She turned down the black velvet hallway. She knocked briefly at one of the painted black doors, before turning the handle and ushering the boys inside. Sam tensed as he took in the the garish decorations and what looked like instruments of torture lining the wall. His brother's characteristic smirk had returned, however, as he took in the sight of the strikingly beautiful woman before him.

"Hello, I'm Mistress Genevieve." Dean noticed her dark red, exquisite lips. His eyes trailed down her form quickly enough to where he wasn't blatantly rude.

"We were hoping you could tell us about the.." Dean started.

"The dead guy? I don't disclose my client's personal information." Mistress Genevieve cut in. She approached Dean, her slender fingers grasped his chin. "But maybe I will for you. Wouldn't want to poor boy to go unclaimed downtown." Her lips formed a smirk which rivaled Dean's.

"Uhhh... thank you Genevieve." Dean didn't know whether he liked or disliked what was happening. His gaze moved down again. Being this close to such a gorgeous woman? He was beginning to lean towards liking this situation.

"It's Mistress to you." Mistress Genevieve released Dean moved to the corner, lowering herself gracefully into her throne like chair. "And his name was Sheldon Langley. He was a pretty popular niche writer around here." She crossed her legs as she spoke.

"You may leave now." She flicked her wrist, motioning for the brothers to leave.

Sam and Dean made their way towards the exit, Sam more eagerly than Dean. The taller Winchester almost broke into a jog.

"Where's the fire?" Dean followed Sam out of the door.

"That place was creepy." Sam said as he walked down the alley and toward the Impala.

"At least we got a lead." Dean answered as he unlocked the door and slid into the driver's seat. "Plus, there's nothing wrong with some furry handcuffs." Dean grinned.

"Those handcuffs weren't furry." Sam rolled his eyes. "More like spiked."

"Whatever, Sam." Dean stepped on the accelerator and drove towards the motel. It was time to research this Sheldon Langely.

* * *

"I got a hit." Sam scrolled down the website. "It's a local bookclub, looks like he was a member. They have a whole list right here. Looks like they had a meeting the night he died."

"It's definitely a start. We can interview people in the morning. I'm gonna go grab something for us to eat, you write down the addresses." Dean said as he threw on his coat and made his way out of the motel room.

Sam sighed, and leaning back against the flimsy chair he wondered if his brother would be an hour or five. He never knew nowadays. Ever since his older brother came back from hell, his drinking had increased to the point of concern. Who could blame him though, after all he'd been though? Sam leaned forward and rested his head against his hand tiredly as he began to scroll through the names of the book club members. There were only six or seven, but he knew that interviewing each on would be time consuming. He wrote down their addresses and waited another hour for his brother to come home. Giving up, he raided the vending machine for some dinner, before passing out for the night.

* * *

A/N: I know I said I'd update every other day, but I had a really crazy day yesterday! I'll try to stay on schedule, but you know... life happens! :) I hope you like this chapter, I tried to contrast the comedic with the dramatic. Please read and review, it really makes my day!


End file.
